primaltvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of creatures
This list documents all the prehistoric animals in the show. Ape-men A race of humanoid primates. They had their own society led by a shaman-like leader. Most members of this species were short in stature with white-colored fur, though some exceptional individuals appeared to be several feet tall with more gorilla-like features. After Spear and Fang are captured, a tournament is held in which five of their warriors fight to determine which one will have the honor of killing them. The winner drinks a drop of a black liquid that makes him stronger. The champion almost beat Fang to death, but Spear breaks free and drinks the black liquid himself, causing him to go berserk and kill every ape-man in the arena. ("Rage of the Ape-Men") Birds Among episodes, flocks of birds are shown flying in panning shots. Boar A boar was seen as a corpse being carried by an ape-like caveman. ("Terror Under the Blood Moon") The animal is referred to as a "boar" in the "Terror Under the Blood Moon" pitch animatic. Prehistoric Boar Prehistoric boar are prey animals that are commonly hunted by Spear and Fang. Unlike regular boar, prehistoric boars resemble warthogs. They're referred to as "Prehistoric Boar" in the "River of Snakes" pitch animatic. Spear and Fang hunt them (independently) in "River of Snakes". Cave men Monkey-looking cave men Similar to the cavemen, but shorter in height and slightly less evolved. They use a system of underground caves to hide from predators, namely the mega bats. Due to being constantly preyed upon by the bats, many members of this species appeared to be horribly emaciated, sickly, and pale. ("Terror Under the Blood Moon") They are referred to as "ancient monkey-looking cavemen" in the "Terror Under the Blood Moon" pitch animatic. Deinosuchus This giant crocodile that attacked Spear during his fishing trip, likely drawn by the scent of his latest haul. ("Spear and Fang") Elk An animal that appeared as one of Spear's shadow puppets. ("River of Snakes") It is referred to as an "Elk" in the "River of Snakes" pitch animatic. In the pitch animatic for "Terror Under the Blood Moon," an elk was said to be one of the corpses in the lair of the bats and spider. Fish A single kind was frequent in the river near Spear's old home. Both Spear and Fang would eat them. ("Spear and Fang") Various kinds of fish were also be seen in a paradise oasis in "Rage of the Ape-Men". Unlike the fish from Spear and Fang's former home, these fish were unafraid of predators and more easily caught. Man Bats A species of massive bats that lived in a cave at the top of a pillar-shaped mountain, and were most active during a lunar eclipse. They were red in color, had jaws filled with dagger-like teeth, talon-like feet capable of grabbing and lifting prey, and massive membranous wings which could be folded and used as forelimbs while walking or standing. They appeared to have had a symbiotic relationship with the giant spider in their lair and were visibly angered after Spear and Fang killed it. ("Terror Under the Blood Moon") They are referred to as "Man Bats" in the "Terror Under the Blood Moon" pitch animatic. Mega spider A giant spider that lived in the giant bats' lair. It appeared to have had a symbiotic relationship with the bats, who regularly brought it food to eat. Spear and Fang kill the spider, then use its webbing to escape the bats' cave. ("Terror Under the Blood Moon") In a deleted scene from the "Terror Under the Blood Moon" pitch animatic, it is revealed that the spider "saves food" for the man bats. Prehistoric deer There are several different kinds of herbivorous animals that are referred to as "Prehistoric deer" in pitch animatics for different episodes. One kind is a small spotted animal with three horns, two on the forehead and one further back, that resembles the ossicones of Giraffes and Procranioceras. ("River of Snakes") Another kind is a much larger moose-sized animal with four horns (two on the forehead and two on the snout). This particular kind physically resembles certain Syndyoceras . ("A Cold Death") Pterodactyl This animal is a green predatory pterosaur with an orange face and beak. It has physical traits superficially resembling several kinds of unrelated pterosaur. It has a pteranodon-like crest with a red rooster-like comb attached, a long thin neck, and sharp teeth. ("Spear and Fang") The pterosaur is referred to as a "Pterodactyl" in the "Spear and Fang" pitch animatic. Rabbit An animal that appeared as one of Spear's shadow puppets. ("River of Snakes") It is referred to as a "Bunny" in the "River of Snakes" pitch animatic. Sailback creature A Dimetrodon-like animal that appeared in the "Spear and Fang" pitch animatic, but did not appear in episode itself. Sauropods An animal that appeared as one of Spear's shadow puppets. ("River of Snakes") This sauropod is referred to as a "Brontosaurus" in the "River of Snakes" pitch animatic. A herd of Camarasaurus-esque sauropods is then formally shown in an yet-to-be-finished scene of the upcoming seventh episode (which will be released in 2020) during the Adult Swim Festival. Adult Swim Fest Impressed Guests With Their Animated Best The unfinished clip shows the herd encountering an infected outsider which proceeds to go on a killing spree and spread the virus on all of the herd. Snake Snakes come in a wide range of sizes, some being no larger than a human leg and some big enough to ensnare a Tyrannosaurus like Fang. After getting caught in a flash flood, Spear and Fang end up in a river full of these creatures. They do not appear to be venomous, as Fang was bitten by three and survived. ("River of Snakes") Triceratops Its lifeless body appeared in the episode "Terror Under the Blood Moon" where Spear removed the latter's horn from its frill in order to impale the Giant Spider's head. A skull was used by the ape-man champion who wore it as a helmet during his fight with Fang. ("Rage of the Ape-Men") Tyrannosaurus rex Horned T. Rex Sabertooth wolf The wolf is an animal that first appeared as one of Spear's shadow puppets. ("River of Snakes") Later, a pack of actual animals is seen scavenging on a dead mammoth. The wolves are white and, unlike any wolves that existed in real life, have saber teeth. ("A Cold Death") The animals are referred to as a "Wolf" in both the "River of Snakes," and the "A Cold Death" pitch animatics. Raptor A species of large dromaeosaurs, Spear and Fang outrun a large pack of these at the beginning of "Terror Under the Blood Moon". They appear to have a fierce rivalry with the giant bats, quickly abandoning Spear and Fang after sensing the impending blood moon. The duo later exploits this by luring the bats back to the tall grass where the raptors lurk and letting them fight each other. They were red in color with black markings on their heads and tails. They are referred to as "raptors" in the "Terror Under the Blood Moon" pitch animatic. Woolly Mammoth Miscellaneous *"Terror Under the Blood Moon": The lair of the bats and spider contained various kinds of dead animals. None (aside from dead humans, a Triceratops covered in webbing and a mention of an "elk" in the pitch animatic) were actually identified. Two of these corpses resembled rhinos, and another resembled a hadrosaurid. References Category:Lists